FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating Two-Way Active Measurement Protocol (TWAMP) (Request for Comments (RFC) 5357 and 4656 published by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF)) being used between two Internet Protocol (IP) end points according to the prior art. Two-Way Active Measurement Protocol (TWAMP) (RFC 5357 and 4656) may be used for end-to-end (E2E) IP performance measurement (PM). In other words, TWAMP measures performance between two IP endpoints. Specifically, TWAMP can measure both two-way and one-way performance (delay, jitter, packet loss, connectivity, re-ordering) at the sender and reflector.